


Not Quite a Tradition

by Bite_my_Snark



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Gen, M/M, Thominewt, thominho - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5036311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bite_my_Snark/pseuds/Bite_my_Snark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thominho Week Day One:  School AU</p><p>Thomas is the new student at a boarding school with a secret.  The right wing of the school is haunted by a ghost.  Thomas will be fine so long as he stays away from the right wing, right?  But Thomas's bully, Gally has other things in mind.  Will anyone save Thomas from the perilous grip of the school's own poltergeist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Quite a Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> I did this in a bit of a rush to quickly get it done on time, and it's not what I really had in mind at first, but hopefully it's still somewhat good. Enjoy!

Thomas couldn’t believe his luck. He was sent away to a boarding school because his mom thought that it would be good for him, and yet, as soon as he entered St. Lucien's he unfortunately caught the eye of a tall, mean blonde named Gally. Gally made Thomas life at St. Lucien's difficult and taxing. After finding out about the abandoned right wing of the school that was supposedly haunted by a former student that had killed himself, Thomas wasn’t surprised when Gally started teasing him about it, saying that the ghost was going to capture him and drag him to hell. It didn’t really bother Thomas so much. He just ignored Gally, but he couldn’t ignore what happened next.

“Let me out!” Thomas yelled, banging on the locked doors. Gally and his bully friends pushed Thomas into the dark right wing of the school and shut the doors behind him. Thomas tried to pry the doors open, but they wouldn’t bulge.

The hallway he was in was dark. There wasn’t any electricity working in that part of the school. Some of the lights were hanging from the ceiling, about to fall, hanging on only by a few wires. Doors leading to what Thomas assumed were classrooms were closed with what looked like claw marks on them. The hallway was cold and creepy. Thomas shivered and started banging on the doors again.

“Gally, open the door!” Thomas shouted. “Please, let me out!”

“Who’s there?” a voice asked, causing Thomas to freeze. He turned around and saw that all of the doors were open. But they were just closed. Thomas gulped and pressed his back up against the locked doors behind him.

“I said, who’s there?!” the voice said, sounding aggravated.

Thomas jumped and quickly ran into a room. He was right, it was a classroom. He ran to the front of the room and hid underneath the dusty teacher’s desk. He was trying to calm his breathing and completely ignore the memories of what he heard about the ghost of the right wing. Thomas grabbed his chest and sighed. Everything was fine.

BANG!

Thomas jumped and hit his head on the desk he was hiding under. The classroom door had slammed shut. Thomas’s eyes widened when he heard desks and chairs sliding across the floor in the room. The windows started to crack, and there was the sound of fingernails dragging across the chalkboard. Thomas closed his eyes and prayed that he was just dreaming.

“It’s not real. It’s not real. It’s not real. It’s not…”

“Boo!” a voice said, too close for comfort.

Thomas cracked his eyes open to see a blonde kid crouched down in front of him, but what really frightened Thomas was that he could see right through the blonde. Thomas screamed and nearly toppled the desk over, trying to get from underneath it. He, unaware, ran right through the translucent blonde and went to the door, but it wouldn’t open.

Thomas yanked on the door and looked back at the kid, that he realized was taller than him. “You’re- you’re- a ghost!” he stuttered out.

“And I’m going to devour your soul,” the ghost replied in a deep, accented voice.

Thomas didn’t know what to do. He was practically frozen in fear, but he fell down to the ground and started sobbing, thinking what he could’ve done to deserve this.

“What the hell is going on in there?” a voice asked from the other side of the door.

Thomas looked up with relief and hope dancing across his face. He didn’t notice the sigh escaping the ghost.

“Help me!” Thomas yelled to the person on the other side of the door.

“Open this shuckin door right now!” the mystery person yelled. And just like that the door opened.

Thomas saw a muscular Asian kid walk into the room. Not caring how he’d seem, Thomas threw himself at the Asian and held on for dear life.

With tears still in his eyes, Thomas pleaded, “Don’t let him kill me.”

“Dammit, Newt,” the Asian said, glaring at the ghost, “leave this kid alone. Can’t you see you’ve scared him enough?”

The ghost, Newt, pouted. “But I need some way to entertain myself. The afterlife is boring when you’re stuck in the abandoned part of a school.”

The Asian rolled his eyes at Newt before turning back to Thomas, who was still holding on to the taller kid. Thomas had his arms thrown around the Asian, while his head was tucked into the other’s chest.

“Hey there, it’s okay,” the Asian said, rubbing Thomas’s back soothingly. “He’s not going to kill you. Newt’s just a dumb shank who likes to scare the greenies every now and then.”

Thomas looked up at the Asian, blinking his teary, doe-like eyes. “Greenies?” he asked, confused.

“It’s what we called the new kids,” the Asian informed him. “I’m Minho, by the way. The only friend this dumb shank has.” Minho gestured over to Newt, who had crossed his see-through arms.

“Alby is my friend,” Newt responded, sounding affronted, “and a better one too.”

“Alby already graduated,” Minho said, “so now I’m the only one who has to deal with the greenies after you scare the crap out of them.”

Thomas, who had been watching the exchanges between Minho and Newt, had just realized that he was still hugging and holding onto Minho. He quickly let go and jumped back, looking down to hide his blush.

“Sorry,” Thomas mumbled.

Minho smiled. It was a nice smile that made Thomas feel like everything was A-okay. “It’s okay. At least you didn’t throw up on me like the last greenie.” Newt snickered, which earned a glare from Minho.

“No, I just cried like a little girl on you,” Thomas said.

Minho looked down at his shirt and shrugged. “It’s just water.”

Thomas nodded and just stared at Minho. Minho just stared back.

Newt looked back and forth between the two before sighing dramatically. “Are you two done checking each other out yet?”

Thomas blushed again and looked the other way. Minho frowned and glared at Newt again.

“Shut it, slinthead.”

Ignoring Minho, Newt turned towards Thomas. “What’s your name, greenie?”

Thomas looked at Newt surprised. He was still trying to get over the fact that a ghost was here, talking to him.

“You do know your name, don’t you?” Newt asked teasingly.

“Yeah. Of course I know my name. It’s Thomas.”

“Thomas,” Minho said, causing Thomas’s cheeks to turn red again. He was really starting to hate how he couldn’t stop blushing in front of Minho.

“Well, Tommy,” Newt said as he started to disappear, “I’m sorry for scaring you so badly.”

Thomas just nodded.

“Minho,” Newt said, his voice whispy now that he had almost faded completely away, “bring him with you the next time you come to visit, okay?”

“Yeah,” Minho responded. When Newt was gone, Minho turned to Thomas and smiled. Thomas’s heart flipped at seeing that smile again. Minho reached over and tussled Thomas’s hair before sliding his arm around the younger’s shoulders.

“Come on,” Minho said, pulling Thomas with him out of the old, abandoned classroom, “I have a PS4 in my room, and if you’re into doing homework, I guess we can do that together too.”

Thomas snorted, but allowed Minho to pull him along. He wouldn’t admit it out loud, at least not yet, but he liked the feel of Minho so close to him. Maybe Newt could scare him again and he’d need Minho to make it all better.

“Why are you smiling so much?” Minho asked Thomas.

“Just looking forward to beating you on PS4,” Thomas replied. Minho just laughed. Thomas found himself laughing with him.


End file.
